


Bendy and The Ink Machine Theories

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Ink, My opinions, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are my theories for Bendy and the ink machine :)





	1. Black Souls

In the new part, in the game, in chapter 4, there's new things you hear. Whispers and voices. 

You also see black ink people with orange, soulless eyes. 

My theory is that these black poor souls (yes, that's what I call them) are the people who use to work for Joey Drew. With everything that happened, the ink surrounded and changed their bodies into this. 

You can hear and see their pain. They look sad and lost. You see two of them, crying. You hear another one say that he just wants to go home, when do they go home? 

There's sadness that surrounds them. 

And honestly, I feel so bad for them. 

What are your thoughts?


	2. Is Henry One Of The Ink Beings Now?

My theory is he maybe is one, a black ink person. Half of me thinks he is and the other half, thinks he isn't/I'm not sure. 

Like after he 'dies’ and is coming back. He's in somewhere that has ink around it, on the 'walls’ & there's an orange light at the end. 

Who also has this? 

The black ink people or 'black souls’ (as I like to call them). Those inky people are also black with ink and have orange eyes. 

But, again, this is just a theory. 

Tell me what you think xD


	3. Two Alice Angels?

In chapter four, after you defeat 'Boris’, Alice Angel comes running at you. But, she doesn't attack you because instead, she gets stabbed by a long knife, through her chest.

After she falls to the ground, you see another Alice Angel. How?

My theory is that there was always two Alice Angels. The bad one was just keeping the other, good one, locked away. And that one escaped with another Boris.

Why do I think there was always two?

Well, think about it, Alice Angel had two voice actresses. The original voice actress, Susie and the replacement, Allison.

I think that the old one, Susie is the bad one and the new voice actress, Allison is the good one. 

But hey, I could be wrong. I won't really know much of the truth until chapter 5 comes out.

The reason why I think she, Susie is the bad Alice Angel, is because she wanted so badly to stay as Alice Angel. 

 

_Everything feels like it's coming apart._

_When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that… Allison._

_Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle._

_A part of me died when he said that._

_There's gotta be a way to fix this!_

 

And if you remember from all the of Susie's voice tapes, especially the ones in chapter 4, she was angry at Joey Drew and hated him. She also, like Alice Angel, doesn't like liars. 

 

_They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell._

_Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an “opportunity” for me. I'II hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh he's got another thing coming._

_Alice, ooh she doesn't like liars._

 

Tho we don't know much of Allison either. 

 

These are just my thoughts anyway. 

 

What do you guys think? :) 

 


End file.
